assortment
by reiei
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio adalah seorang chocolatier muda yang telah lama bermimpi untuk berkarya disini, dimana toko-toko coklat terkemuka berjejalan di jalan-jalan utamanya, Paris. Kumpulan ficlet, chocolatier!AU, alternate age, BL.
1. assortment of chocolates

_**.**_

_**assortment**_

_~a box of chocolates to express your heart~_

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**warning:**

kumpulan ficlet

chocolatier!AU

alternate age (Kasamatsu is 23 y.o &amp; Kise is 21 y.o)

(mungkin) OOC

BL/shonen-ai

* * *

**i. tipperary bon bon**

Daun-daun kering yang berguguran. Lalu lalang kendaraan di Minggu siang. Angin musim gugur yang berhembus cukup kencang. Hal-hal yang harusnya biasa itu kini terasa asing hanya karena ia berada di belahan bumi yang berbeda. Kasamatsu Yukio adalah seorang _chocolatier_ muda yang telah lama bermimpi untuk berkarya disini, dimana toko-toko coklat terkemuka berjejalan di jalan-jalan utamanya, Paris. Setelah dua bulan menginjakkan kaki di Paris, akhirnya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke _Salon du Chocola_, sebuah acara pameran coklat tahunan yang digelar disana.

Meskipun dengan bahasa Perancis yang pas-pasan –ia menggantungkan kecakapan berbicaranya pada sebuah buku saku yang dibelinya beberapa minggu sebelum keberangkatanny– dan jumlah wanita yang menurutnya terlalu banyak dalam satu tempat, Kasamatsu berhasil menikmati acara itu. Terbukti dari satu tas besar berisi beragam jenis coklat yang kini berada di tangannya.

Namun disaat itulah seseorang memutuskan untuk menabraknya –Kasamatsu mau tidak mau teringat adegan klise seperti dalam komik-komik yang sering dibacanya dulu– dengan cukup keras hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

Ia mendongak ketika mendengar orang yang menabraknya meminta maaf dengan panik dan tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang iris sewarna karamel –atau mungkin emas?– yang dibingkai oleh bulu mata lentik. Untuk beberapa saat ia seakan tenggelam di dalamnya, dan saat ia sadar, ada sebuah tangan yang terulur di depannya dan tatapan bingung dari pemuda itu.

"_Parlez-vous français_?" tanyanya dengan aksen Perancis yang kental. Kasamatsu telah mendapat pertanyaan itu berkali-kali, tapi itu adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar seseorang mengucapkannya dengan sangat… renyah. Renyah?! Kasamatsu merasa ngeri dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Oui,_" jawabnya singkat. Ia menerima uluran tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri –dan tidak bisa tidak menyadari bagaimana kulit pemuda itu terasa begitu lembut dan juga bau vanilla yang menguar dari sang pirang yang ternyata jauh lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya– lalu dengan cepat memunguti beberapa kotak yang terlempar keluar dari tasnya. Ia menolak bantuan pemuda itu dengan sopan, dan melangkah pergi dari hadapan sang pirang sebelum otaknya memunculkan pikiran-pikiran aneh lainnya.

Kasamatsu menghabiskan malam dengan mendesain sebuah coklat baru, dengan karamel berbalut _icing_ vanilla dan taburan kacang pikan di atasnya. Tetapi tentu saja, orang lain tidak perlu tahu darimana ia mendapatkan inspirasi untuk membuatnya.

* * *

**ii. signature medallion**

Rabu pagi, ketika Kasamatsu tengah menata coklat-coklat yang baru saja matang, pelanggan pertama _La Maison du Chocolat_ melenggang masuk, membawa serta gemerincing bel yang bertengger di atas pintu.

"Selamat datang!" sapanya dalam bahasa Perancis –karena sudah menjadi peraturan bagi setiap karyawan untuk menyapa setiap pelanggan yang datang ketika mereka berada di area toko– tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari barisan coklat di hadapannya.

"Permisi, aku ingin memesan sekotak _assortment_. Tapi apa boleh aku memilih isinya sendiri?"

Kasamatsu menjatuhkan nampan yang dibawanya, dan pemuda di balik konter itu ikut terlonjak karenanya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ya— ya, maaf," ujar Kasamatsu, berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin.

Ketika akhirnya Kasamatsu menegakkan punggungnya dan mengangkat wajahnya, mata pemuda itu melebar. Apa yang berkelebat di iris emasnya itu rasa senang? Atau itu hanya imajinasinya? "Oh, kau yang waktu itu! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, aku mencari-carimu sejak beberapa hari lalu."

Sebelah alis Kasamatsu terangkat mendengarnya, "Mencariku?"

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"Ini milikmu kan?" tanyanya seraya meletakkan sebuah buku kecil di hadapan Kasamatsu. Buku Panduan Percakapan Bahasa Perancis yang selalu dibawa Kasamatsu kemana-mana. Kini giliran mata Kasamatsu yang melebar. Ia telah menyadari bahwa buku itu telah hilang pada hari Senin, telah mengacak-acak apartemennya untuk mencarinya tanpa hasil, dan telah menyerah dan menganggapnya hilang dalam penjelajahannya ke _Salon du Chocola_. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa buku itu terjatuh saat 'itu'.

"Aku tahu ada namamu di dalamnya, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa membaca 'kanji' –benar itu nama hurufnya kan?– jadi aku sempat bingung bagaimana harus mencarimu dan mengembalikannya," ujarnya masih dengan senyum yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Kasamatsu Yukio."

"Eh?"

"Kanji itu dibaca Kasamatsu Yukio. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mengembalikannya," ia mengambil buku itu, menyelipkannya ke dalam saku celemeknya, dan memberikan sebuah senyum kecil pada pemuda pirang itu di akhir kalimatnya.

Itu kali pertama Kasamatsu melihat senyum yang begitu menyilaukan.

"Namaku Ryouta Kise! Panggil saja Ryouta. Salam kenal," balasnya ditambah sebuah kerlingan. Melihat ekspresi bingung Kasamatsu, ia pun menambahkan, "Ayahku orang Jepang, sedangkan Ibu orang Perancis, jadi yah… begitulah."

"Pantas saja," Kasamatsu mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, sekotak _assortment_?"

Ketika ia mendapat tugas untuk memilih salah satu desain produk baru beberapa hari setelahnya, ia memilih _signature medallion_, coklat pipih berbentuk segilima dengan ukiran sebuah huruf berwarna emas di tengahnya. Jika orang-orang berpikir 'K' disana adalah inisial namanya, biarlah.

* * *

**iii. maple pecan bon bon**

"Yukio?" Kasamatsu hampir saja menjatuhkan sirup maple yang baru diambilnya dari rak ketika seseorang memanggil namanya, _tepat di samping telinganya_.

"Ternyata benar Yukio! Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat seperti ini," seru pemuda itu riang.

"Kise," Kasamatsu setengah mendenguskan nama itu.

"Panggil Ryouta sa—"

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"Huh? …Yukio? Aku tidak salah mengingat namamu kan?"

Sebuah tendangan, diiringi sebuah dengkingan antara kaget dan kesakitan.

"A-apa yang salah?! Kenapa aku ditendang?!"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sok akrab begitu!"

"Eeeh? Apa salahnya dengan memanggil nama satu sama lain?"

Setelah beberapa lama beradu argumen, dengan Kise yang bersikeras bahwa adalah sangat normal untuk memanggil nama kecil dan bukan nama marga, dan Kasamatsu yang tetap ngotot bahwa tidak sopan memanggil orang yang baru saling kenal dengan nama kecil dan tanpa _suffix_ apapun, keduanya akhirnya mencapai sebuah kesepakatan. Kise akan memanggil Kasamatsu dengan 'Yukio-san', dan Kasamatsu akan tetap memanggilnya Kise, seberapa banyakpun Kise merengek untuk dipanggil Ryouta. Kise yakin penolakan Kasamatsu adalah upaya balas dendamnya karena ia tak mau memanggilnya 'Kasamatsu-san'.

Kasamatsu berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya setiap kali ia mendengar nama kecilnya telontar dari bibir si pirang, dengan aksen campuran antara Perancis dan Jepang yang terdengar eksotis. Seperti sepotong _buttercream_ yang dicelupkan ke dalam _icing_ sirup maple dan berhiaskan kacang pikan yang memberikannya rasa manis dan gurih, lembut dan renyah dalam sekali gigit. Kasamatsu berusaha menahan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar ke wajahnya hanya dengan memikirkan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku kecewa kau tidak menghubungi padahal aku sudah sengaja menyelipkan nomorku pada buku yang kukembalikan waktu itu, Yukio-san."

* * *

**iv. hazelnut souffle**

"Apa benar kalau saat Valentine di Jepang, hanya para gadislah yang memberikan coklat?" tanya Kise seraya menatap Kasamatsu heran. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mengangguk singkat, tangannya masih sibuk menata coklat-coklat yang baru matang. Sejak beberapa lalu coklat-coklat mereka selalu laris manis, hingga mereka harus membuat lebih banyak coklat daripada hari-hari biasanya. Maklum, coklat memang salah satu hadiah favorit di hari Valentine, baik di Jepang maupun di Perancis.

"Hee… kedengarannya tidak adil."

"Ha?"

"Bagaimana kalau para lelaki juga ingin memberi hadiah pada pacar mereka?"

"Biasanya para lelaki akan memberikan hadiah balasan saat _White Day_."

"_White Day_?"

"Satu bulan setelah Valentine, tepatnya 14 Maret."

"Oh…"

"Tapi menurutku, tidak ada salahnya jika kau memang ingin memberikan hadiah pada orang yang kausuka di hari Valentine, tidak peduli laki-laki ataupun perempuan," Kasamatsu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Setuju," Kise menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau sering mendapat coklat saat Valentine, Yukio-san?"

Kasamatsu melemparkan sebuah tatapan tajam pada pemuda itu, "Kau mengejekku? Mau membanggakan diri karena kau selalu dapat banyak coklat, huh?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku selalu dapat banyak coklat."

Kasamatsu memutar matanya, "Hal itu jelas terlihat dari wajahmu, bodoh."

"Apa itu artinya Yukio-san mengakui bahwa aku menarik?" tanya Kise dengan sebuah cengiran yang terlalu lebar, membuat Kasamatsu ingin menendangnya keluar.

Dengan cepat ia menyiapkan coklat-coklat yang dipesan Kise, menghitung totalnya, dan menyodorkannya pada Kise bahkan sebelum si pirang memberikan uangnya. Ia berharap pemuda itu tidak menyadari sekantong coklat tambahan yang diselipkannya.

"Akan kusiapkan hadiah _White Day_ special untukmu, Yukio-san," bisik Kise sebelum berlalu dari sana, seringai kecil melekat di bibirnya, seringai yang membuatnya terpaku dengan ujung telinga memerah.

"Hadiah _White Day_ harus 3 kali lebih mahal dari hadiah Valentine, mengerti?" ujarnya setelah berhasil menemukan kembali suaranya.

Baru kali ini ia merasa tidak sabar menunggu _White Day_ tiba.

* * *

**v. summertime**

Decit sepatu basket dengan lapangan basket yang licin, baju yang telah basah oleh keringat, deru napas yang memburu, kedua pemuda yang tengah tenggelam dalam permainan _one-on-one_ itu seakan tak menghiraukan matahari musim panas yang menyengat. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi sekali lagi berhasil merebut bola dari pemuda yang lebih kecil, dan tanpa membuang waktu langsung melakukan _dunk_.

"Dasar tukang pamer," gerutu Kasamatsu, meskipun matanya tak bisa lepas dari surai pirang yang tampak bersinar di bawah terik matahari siang, cengiran super lebar di wajah tampannya, dan lekuk-lekuk otot yang membentuk tubuhnya. Dan –meskipun tidak akan diakuinya– ia terlihat tak kalah 'bersinar' dari biasanya walaupun hanya dengan celana pendek dan kaos polos, entah bagaimana.

"Satu lagu poin untukku, Yukio-san!" serunya senang.

"Ya, ya. Jangan senang dulu, Kise, kau belum menang."

Satu dari beberapa sesi bertukar pesan singkat mereka telah mengungkapkan bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama pernah bermain basket di masa SMA mereka, dan karenanya keduanya memutuskan untuk mencoba memainkan kembali olahraga itu. Kasamatsu kini menyesali karena telah menganggap Kise sebagai 'sekedar pemuda dengan paras diatas rata-rata', karena kenyataannya pemuda yang ternyata lebih muda darinya itu benar-benar pemain basket yang handal. Ia tidak akan terkejut jika ternyata pemuda itu adalah _ace_ timnya dulu.

"Tapi permainanmu tidak buruk, Yukio-san. Maaf aku sempat meremehkanmu," ujarnya diiringi sebuah senyuman sebagai permintaan maaf.

Kasamatsu menarik kerah kaos yang dipakainya untuk mengelap keringat di wajahnya sementara ia mengatur napas. "Hn. Aku juga sempat meremehkanmu. Maaf."

Hening. Kasamatsu menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan dahi berkerut. Apa yang tengah dipelototinya? Apa ada sesuatu di bajunya?

"…Kise?"

"Huh? Ah—!" Kise tampak buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya yang tampak memerah.

"Kau kenapa? Dehidrasi?"

"Tidak, tidak," Kise tertawa grogi, lalu melenggang ke pinggir lapangan dimana mereka meninggalkan tas mereka. "Ah aku ingin makan coklat kacang~"

Kasamatsu hanya mendengus mendengarnya, pemuda yang lebih muda itu selalu saja begitu.

"Yukio-san, aku ingin coklat yang banyak kacangnya!"

"Beli saja sana, Kise."

"Aku ingin coklat yang akan mengingatkanku pada musim panas! Tapi aku tidak tau coklat yang mana yang harus kubeli…"

"Kacang apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Hm? Mungkin… hazelnut? Dan kenari?"

"Bagaimana dengan coklatnya?"

"Aku membayangkannya digabung dengan coklat putih, lalu di dalamnya juga ada pasta dengan rasa susu. Kedengarannya enak bukan?"

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mengangguk. "Kurasa aku bisa membuatkannya."

Dan mata Kise berbinar lebih cerah daripada matahari di atas mereka.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Kasamatsu membuatkan coklat untuk Kise. Atau lebih tepatnya pertama kali ia membuat coklat untuk Kise dengan sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan.

* * *

**vi. milk cherry**

"Kau model?!" tanya Kasamatsu dengan suara yang jelas menunjukkan ketidakpercayaannya. Harusnya ia tidak kaget, karena toh tidak aneh mengingat pesona Kise, dan gaya berpakaiannya, dan rasa percaya dirinya. Dan semua kesibukannya juga jadi masuk akal jika ia memang seorang model. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda blasteran itu _benar-benar_ seorang model, dan satu dari mereka yang cukup terkenal, tampaknya.

Kise tertawa, "Justru aku yang kaget ternyata Yukio-san tidak tau kalau aku adalah seorang model selama ini."

"Kau tidak memberitahuku!"

"Yukio-san tidak bertanya."

Kasamatsu menggeram sebal, sementara Kise kembali terkekeh pelan, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. "Kalau aku mengatakannya tanpa ditanya pasti Yukio-san akan mengataiku tukang pamer lagi."

Kasamatsu mendecak sebal, karena tuduhan itu memang tepat sasaran.

Ok, Kasamatsu memang bukan seseorang yang sering mengecek mode, ataupun majalah selain yang berhubungan dengan coklat. Jika tidak ada segerombolan wanita yang mengerubuti Kise untuk meminta tanda tangannya dengan sebuah majalah dengan Kise digambar sampulnya, Kasamatsu tidak akan tahu pekerjaan pemuda pirang itu.

Kasamatsu yakin kalau Kise sengaja menambahkan hentakan dan lenggokan pada langkahnya saat ia meninggalkan _La Maison du Chocolat_ hanya untuk menegaskan bahwa ia _memang_ adalah seorang model. Atau hanya untuk menggodanya. ...atau mungkin itu memang gayanya yang biasa dan Kasamatsulah yang lebih sadar akan hal itu setelah tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang model?

Kasamatsu menghela napas berat, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran mengenai si pirang dari otaknya, dan mengembalikan fokusnya ke tumpukan cherry segar yang siap dicelup ke dalam coklat susu lembut yang telah melalui proses _tampering_ yang sempurna. Yep, seperti Kise yang pesona alaminya memang telah bersinar dan makin bertambah nilainya dengan statusnya sebagai model.

'_Tunggu, apa?!_'

* * *

**vii. coffee souffle **

Pertama kalinya Kise mengajak Kasamatsu ke apartemennya, adalah di kali pertama hujan musim semi mengguyur Paris. Saat itu ia baru saja pulang dari salah satu pemotretan, hujan lebat yang membuat jarak pandangnya berkurang drastis memaksanya menyetir mobilnya pelan-pelan. Dan kebetulan, ketika ia iseng melongok keluar ia melihat sosok Kasamatsu, basah kuyup dan gemetaran, di halte bus yang tak berpenghuni itu.

"Yukio-san?" panggilnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya. Butuh beberapa detik baginya sebelum mengenali pemuda yang tengah duduk di balik setir mobil _sport_ merahnya itu. "Kise..."

"Kau basah kuyup," ujarnya, "Bagaimana kalau mampir ke rumahku? Maksudku— kau bisa masuk angin kalau kau tetap disini, dan rumahku tidak jauh dari sini…"

Kasamatsu terdiam, sementara kedua manik birunya menatap Kise lekat-lekat. Ia hampir yakin Kasamatsu akan menolaknya tawarannya ketika—

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Kise buru-buru membuka pintu mobilnya ketika melihat Kasamatsu beranjak menghampirinya, senyuman lebar telah bertengger di wajahnya. Tapi alih-alih masuk, Kasamatsu hanya memandangi kursi penumpang di sampingnya.

"Aku basah kuyup."

"Aku tau, makanya—"

"Nanti mobilmu basah."

Oh. Kise menyamarkan tawanya sebagai dengusan.

"Setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir mobilku akan masuk angin."

Saat keduanya telah melaju menembus hujan, dengan Kasamatsu yang telah berhenti menggigil berkat jaket yang dipinjamkan Kise, sang Model itu sadar bahwa seharusnya ia menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Kasamatsu pulang dan bukannya mengajaknya ke rumah. Dan harusnya Kasamatsu mengoreksi kesalahannya. Tapi Kise Ryouta adalah seorang oportunis, ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka yang didapatnya, jadi ia memilih tak mengungkit hal itu.

Berkat hari itu Kise jadi tahu bahwa Kasamatsu tidak hanya jago membuat coklat, tetapi juga jago membuat kopi. Meskipun sejujurnya, yang paling membuatnya terkesan adalah sosok Kasamatsu yang tengah meracik kopi dengan kaos kebesaran –miliknya– dan wajahnya ketika tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia menganggap bahwa meskipun iharus tidur di sofa malam itu, itu adalah bayaran yang setimpal atas apa yang didapatnya.

* * *

**viii. liquid fudge smoothie**

Kise Ryouta tidak suka merasa terikat, apalagi dikekang. Karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal sendiri. Karena itu pula ia telah meninggalkan serentetan panjang mantan kekasih yang telah diputuskannya. Bukan mau sombong, tapi pada kenyataannya ia memang sudah populer sejak dulu. Setiap minggu pasti ada saja yang menembaknya. Kadang ia akan menerimanya, meskipun lebih sering ia menolak mereka dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Ia sadar jika beberapa dari mereka hanya tertarik dengan statusnya sebagai seorang model, dan akan pergi jika telah puas merasakan bagaimana menyandang status sebagai pacar model. Sementara sebagian lagi adalah tipe-tipe rakus yang berusaha memaksa Kise menjadikan mereka pusat kehidupannya, yang kecemburuannya meledak tiap kali ia dekat dengan orang selain dia. Tipe yang seperti itu akan diputuskannya secepat mungkin.

Kecemburuan adalah hal yang telah biasa dirasakan Kise, baik dalam dunia pekerjaan maupun dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, dan ia telah kebal terhadapnya. Sedangkan kecemburuan dalam hubungan asmara, adalah sesuatu yang selalu dianggapnya menyebalkan. Namun ia tidak tahu apakah karena ia sudah lama tidak menjalin hubungan, ataukah karena orang ini memang benar-benar special-lah yang menyebabkan pandangannya sedikit berubah.

"Kau tidak bersama pacarmu hari ini?"

Kalimat itulah yang memulainya.

"Pacar?" ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia tidak merasa punya pacar, jadi apa maksud Yukio-san? Tunggu, jangan-jangan-

"Ah, kalau yang Yukio-san maksud adalah yang belakangan ini datang bersamaku, itu kakakku."

Kasamatsu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan ketika ia menyadari kemiripan Kise dan gadis yang selalu bersamanya belakangan itu, wajahnya memerah.

"Oh."

"Apa kau cemburu, Yukio-san?"

Kasamatsu memelototinya seakan ia baru saja mendengar Kise mengumumkan akhir dunia, namun alih-alih menjawab, Kasamatsu malah memunggunginya.

"Jangan bodoh, untuk apa aku cemburu?! Lagipula, kau sedang tidak punya pacar... kan? Atau aku saja yang tidak tau?"

Kise, yang masih berusaha untuk menahan tawa gelinya, mengedikkan bahu. "Yep, aku sedang _single_. Meskipun aku berharap statusku segera berubah. Habisnya ada seseorang yang sedang kutaksir sih."

"...oh? Dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"Hm? Umm... dia semanis coklat buatannya."

Kise selalu menganggap kecemburuan itu layaknya cairan hitam kental yang tersembunyi dalam jiwa tiap orang, sesuatu yang gelap dan menjijikkan. Tapi kini kecemburuan itu tampak bagai _dark chocolate_ cair dibalik cangkang coklat putih, cemilan lezat yang akan dengan senang hati dimakannya berkali-kali jika itu buatan Kasamatsu Yukio.

* * *

**ix. lemon truffle**

"Yukio-san, apa kau sudah punya rencana untuk malam tahun baru nanti?"

"Hm? Tidak. Kurasa aku akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah seperti tahun lalu."

"Eee?! Tidak tidak, itu tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

"Ha?"

"Akan kutunjukkan kemeriahan perayaan tahun baru di Paris!"

Jadi begitulah, Kise pun menyeret Kasamatsu keluar di malam tahun baru. Keduanya berjejalan di depan menara Eiffel bersama ratusan –atau mungkin ribuan– orang lainnya. Kasamatsu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka keramaian, sementara Kise adalah tipe yang tetap terlihat mencolok bahkan di dalam kerumunan. Tidak heran jika sesekali beberapa orang yang mengenalinya menghampiri mereka, meminta tanda tangan maupun foto bersama. Kise bisa merasakan keengganan Kasamatsu berada di tengah keramaian sejak tadi, yang membuatnya tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya. Karena itu ia berusaha selalu menggenggam tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek itu.

Tentu saja, awalnya Kasamatsu menolak, meneriaki bahkan melayangkan tendangan ke arahnya. Tetapi setelah usaha Kise yang ketujuh –ya dia menghitungnya– akhirnya Kasamatsu menyerah dan membiarkan Kise menggandengnya. Kise yakin wajahnya yang memerah bukanlah karena cuaca yang semakin dingin, karena mereka berdua telah berbalut jaket dan syal yang cukup tebal.

"Kau baru makan lemon atau apa?" gumam Kasamatsu ketika mereka tengah berjalan-jalan sambil membunuh waktu.

"Huh? Aah—bukan, ini bau sabunku," ia tertawa malu-malu. "Yukio-san tidak suka lemon?"

"Bukan begitu… Tumben saja kau bau lemon."

'_Aku senang Yukio-san selama ini perhatian padaku!_' adalah apa yang ingin diteriakkan Kise, tapi daripada mendapat tendangan maut dari pemuda yang lebih tua itu, Kise lebih memilih kalimat lain.

"Ya, biasanya aku memakai yang beraroma vanilla, tapi karena ada varian baru yang baru saja dirilis, dan karena aku adalah bintang iklannya, jadi kupikir kenapa tidak mencobanya sekalian?"

"Kurasa lemon lebih cocok denganmu," ujar Kasamatsu seraya tersenyum kecil.

Kise merasa mendadak ada sebuah ledakan di hatinya, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang yang mulai menghitung mundur detik-detik menuju tahun baru. Ia baru saja dipuji— tunggu, memangnya itu termasuk pujian? Yang pasti Kise akan memakai sabun beraroma lemon itu setiap hari mulai sekarang.

Seiring dengan meledaknya kembang api pertama di pergantian tahun malam itu, butiran-butiran salju mulai melayang turun dari langit yang dihiasi percikan warna-warni. Kasamatsu, tampak telah melupakan ketidaknyamanannya, tengah memandang langit dengan kagum. Ketika ia akhirnya kembali memandang Kise, sebuah senyuman lebar bertengger di wajahnya.

"Selamat Tahun Baru. Tahun ini pun mohon bantuannya… Ryouta."

Kise hampir saja tidak mempercayai telinganya sendiri, ia pikir dentum kembang api telah menyamarkan ucapan Kasamatsu dan membelokkannya sesuai imajinasinya. Tetapi melihat bagaimana wajah Kasamatsu memerah, sepertinya apa yang didengarnya tidak salah.

"_Bonne Année, _Yukio-san!"

Kise yakin tahun ini akan menjadi tahun terindah baginya.

* * *

**x. cordial cherry**

"Yukio-san, mau mencoba _cherry kiss_?" tanya Kise dengan sebutir cherry segar terselip di antara kedua bibirnya.

Kasamatsu refleks melemparkan pensil yang dipegangnya, mengakibatkan si pirang mengaduh ketika benda yang bersangkutan mengenai kepalanya.

"Jahat!"

"Berisik! Sebenarnya untuk apa kau kesini?!"

Keduanya tengah berada di ruang tamu apartemen Kasamatsu, sepiring cherry menjadi cemilan mereka sore itu. Hari itu adalah hari libur Kasamatsu, dan Kise yang kebetulan pulang lebih awal memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke apartemennya.

"Aku bosan dan kesepian~" rajuknya.

Kasamatsu hanya mendengus seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya mencoret-coret buku sketsanya, mendesain coklat baru. Kise yang tak mendapat respon memanyunkan bibirnya dan sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya, mengambil beberapa butir cherry dan memakannya sekaligus. Kasamatsu yang melihat tingkah sang model itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Yukio-san lihat, aku bisa mengikat batang cherry ini dengan lidahku, haha!"

Kali ini Kasamatsu memutar bola matanya. "Ryouta, kalau aku wanita mungkin aku telah menganggap bahwa kau berharap untuk menciumku dengan semua kode itu."

"Memang itu mauku."

Hening.

Kasamatsu perlahan mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku sketsanya ke Kise, setengah berharap pemuda pirang itu akan mengakui bahwa ia hanya bercanda. Namun yang didapatnya adalah tatapan serius Kise dan senyuman yang dapat membuat para fansnya pingsan. Mendadak ia merasa tenggorokannya tersumbat.

Belum sempat ia memikirkan respon untuk pernyataan itu, Kise telah membungkuk menyeberangi meja yang memisahkan mereka, menarik Kasamatsu ke arahnya, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Hmp—"

Ia merasa otaknya berhenti bekerja. Ciuman Kise jauh dari bayangan Kasamatsu. Ia bisa merasakan cherry yang dimakan si pirang sebelumnya, merasakan seberapa lembut bibir Ryouta dan seberpengalaman apa pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar ia telah menutup matanya, buku sketsanya terserak di lantai, sementara tangannya telah berada di pundak Ryouta, menikmati kontak fisik yang memabukkan itu.

Ia jauh lebih menyukainya dari apa yang dibayangkan –dan yang akan diakui–nya

**.**

**fin**

**.**

* * *

**glossary:**

_Parlez-vous français_? = Apakah anda bisa bahasa Perancis?

_Oui_ = Ya

_Bonne Année _= Selamat Tahun Baru

_cherry kiss _= gampangnya sih, pocky game tapi pakai buah cherry

* * *

Maaf jika ada bahasa Perancis yang salah, saya pake gugel translet ahaha. Maaf juga jika terkesan OOC n(_ _)n Ini ide sebenernya sejak tahun kemaren (blame Shitsuren Chocolatier) tapi baru terwujud sekarang setelah berbagai perombakan, dan **tequilame **yang terus-terusan nagih hwhw. Anyway, seperti biasa, terima kasih sudah membaca dan ditunggu kritik/saran/komen/protes/curcolan(?) kalian lewat review~ See ya!


	2. a box of chocolate

**a box of chocolate**

~a sequel to assortment~

_(standard disclaimer and warning from last chapter apply)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise Ryouta menemukan sekotak coklat di kotak posnya di suatu pagi, kotak dengan logo familiar setelah menjadi langgananannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Matanya tidak dapat tidak berbinar begitu melihat coklat-coklat yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya. Semuanya adalah coklat favoritnya. Semuanya adalah coklat yang menyimpan cerita untuknya.

Namun kepahitan yang dirasanya setelah membaca satu kata yang tertulis di pojok kotak tak bisa dikalahkan, semanis apapun coklat-coklat itu.

"Adieu."

**.**

Karir Kise Ryouta semakin bersinar. Namun tentu saja, tak ada yang tahu bahwa alasannya mengubur diri dengan pekerjaan adalah untuk melupakan rasa sakit hatinya. Dan, jika ia boleh jujur, adalah suatu bentuk balas dendam bagi ia yang telah meninggalkannya. Karena jika karirnya menembus kancah mancanegara, maka 'orang itu' pun mau tidak mau akan melihat wajahnya dimana-mana, dan mau tidak mau juga akan teringat padanya. Tidak adil jika hanya dia yang terus-terusan teringat pada orang itu kan?

**.**

Daun-daun berguguran. Lalu berganti salju putih sejauh pandangan. Bunga-bunga bermekaran. Terik matahari pun segera datang. Musim berganti, dan kepopuleran toko coklat kecil di pinggir kota itu semakin meluas. Pemiliknya pun telah mengukuhkan namanya sebagai salah satu chocolatier papan atas di negara asalnya. Dan toko kecil itulah yang menjadi tempat persembunyian. Dari masa lalu yang seakan mimpi belaka. Dari rindu yang menyesakkan dada. Dari rasa ingin lari meninggalkan semua ini dan kembali ke sisinya.  
Karena dalam tiap tetes coklat yang diramunya, terbersit bayangan tentang dirinya.

**.**

"Yukio-nii! Ada tamu!" seru sang bungsu yang baru menyeruak masuk dari pintu depan.

Ibunya langsung mengomelinya, mengatakan bahwa hal itu tidak sopan, sementara si anak tengah hanya menghela napas melihat adegan yang sudah sering terjadi itu. Namun si sulung terpaku menatap sosok yang kini berdiri di tengah tokonya itu, sosok yang ia pikir tak mungkin dapat ditemuinya lagi, yang helain pirangnya lebih menyilaukan daripada matahari musim panas dan sepasang iris sewarna madu.

Ia menjatuhkan peralatannya dengan bunya berkelontang, mengabaikan coklat yang mulai membeku diatas tatakan, dan tanpa sadar kakinya telah melangkah ke arahnya. 

"Akhirnya ketemu," ujar pemuda itu dengan bahasa Jepang yang sangat lancar, senyuman yang sama mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ryouta..."

**.**

Yukio tidak tahu siapa yang memulainya duluan, tapi mereka berdua berakhir berpelukan di tengah tokonya. Dengan tatapan dari semua pelanggannya terarah pada mereka. Jangan lupakan tatapan tajam dari ibunya dan adik-adiknya. Harusnya ia merasa malu, harusnya ia mendorong Ryouta menjauh dan melayangkan tendangan ke arahnya. Namun yang dirasakannya adalah perasaan lega, bahagia. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ryouta, membiarkan dirinya diselimuti oleh kehangatan si pirang dan aroma lemonnya yang tetap tak berubah bahkan setelah lama terpisah. Sebentar saja tidak apa kan?

**.**

"Yukio-san jahat sekali, pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa."

"Tapi aku sudah mengirimkan coklat—"

"Apa tidak bisa kalau kau setidaknya menemuiku dulu dan bukannya meninggalkan sekotak coklat di kotak posku?"

"…tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?!"

"…kalau aku menemuimu dulu bisa-bisa tekadku untuk pulang runtuh."

Si model pirang menghela napas berat, meskipun seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya setelah mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Aku baru-baru ini mendengar alasan kenapa Yukio-san mendadak pulang ke Jepang. Sebelumnya aku mengira bahwa kau bosan denganku dan pergi begitu saja," akunya diiringi tawa. kecil.

Yukio mendengus, "Jangan bilang kau depresi karena selama ini tidak pernah dicampakkan kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Sudah kuduga. Aku bahkan mengira kau sudah punya kekasih ba—"

"Aku depresi karna Yukio-san yang mencampakkanku."

**.**

"Yukio-san, hati-hati! Bagaimana kalau isinya pecah?!" protes Ryouta melihat Yukio yang baru saja membanting kardus miliknya.

"Berisik, Ryouta, kardus itu cuma berisi baju kan? Mana mungkin pecah! Dan lagi, kenapa barangmu sebanyak ini hah?"

"Tentu saja karena aku akan pindah kesini kan~"

"Tapi apa itu berarti kau harus membawa semua ini?!" Yukio merentangkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada tumpukan-tumpukan kardus yang sudah memenuhi ruang tamu apartemen baru Ryouta.

"Yep, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan isi wardrobeku sementara aku tetap akan bekerja sebagai model disini kan?"

Yukio hanya menggeram, lalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan kardus-kardus itu.

"Yukio-san," Ryouta yang tampaknya alergi dengan suasana hening kembali membuka suara, "Bagaimana kalau kau pindah kesini bersamaku?"

"Ha?"  
"Tempat ini terlalu besar."

"Kalau kau sadar tempat ini terlalu besar lalu kenapa kau masih tetap membeli tempat ini hah?!"

"Karena aku ingin tinggal disini bersama Yukio-san."

"…bodoh."

**.**

"Yukio-san!"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau biasa membuat coklat di rumah juga?"

"Kadang, jika aku sedang tidak ke toko dan bosan di rumah. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya membayangkan jika ada banyak coklat di rumah, kita bisa melakukan banyak hal-hal menarik dengannya."

Yukio mengangkat alisnya, tanda agar Ryouta menjelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai maksud ucapannya.

"Kau tau, sesuatu yang melibatkan coklat! Seperti mungkin, melumuri tubuh Yukio-san dengan coklat. Lalu aku akan menjilat coklat-coklat itu dari seluruh jengkal tubuhmu sampai tidak ada yang tersisa. Mm, Yukio-san ditambah coklat terdengar nikmat. Lalu setelah itu—eeeeeeeph—!"

Sebuah buku melayang dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah muka sang model.  
"DASAR MESUM!"

**.**

**fin?**

**.**


	3. chocolate date

**chocolate date**

~another sequel~

_(standard disclaimer and warning from last chapter apply)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ungu, hitam, dan emas. Skema warna itulah yang mendominasi _Christian Constant Chocolate Shop_ yang baru saja dibuka di Ginza, memberinya kesan mewah. Suatu perbedaan yang cukup mencolok jika dibandingkan dengan toko utamanya di Paris yang menonjolkan kesan ramah, dan juga jauh berbeda dari toko coklat Yukio yang lebih menonjolkan warna-warna pastel. Namun anehnya, toko ini memberikan nuansa yang sama dengan toko-toko coklat di Paris, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa nostalgik.

Untuk alasan kenapa Yukio berada di acara _grand opening_ toko coklat itu, semuanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena Ryouta. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia dengan penuh semangat mengatakan bahwa ia mendapat undangan kesini, dan bahwa ia pikir Yukio akan senang jika bisa menjadi satu dari beberapa orang pertama yang mencicipi coklat buatan mereka. Tentu saja Ryouta benar. Pemuda blasteran itu hampir tidak pernah salah jika tentang Yukio.

"Malam, Ryouta."

"Tatsuyacchi!"

"Aku senang kau bisa datang."

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan undangan kalian, Tatsuyacchi~ Ah, perkenalkan, ini—"

"Kasamatsu Yukio-san, benar? Aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari Ryouta. Perkenalkan, aku Himuro Tatsuya."

"Salam kenal," Yukio membungkuk singkat untuk membalas perkenalan pemuda cantik itu. Ketegangannya begitu kentara dari pundaknya.

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu, Kasamatsu-san. Bukankah kau sudah biasa dekat dengan Ryouta?" Himuro tertawa renyah, sementara Kise hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan muka polos.

"Uh, kurasa auramu dan aura Ryouta berbeda, meskipun kalian sama-sama model." Yukio mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

Tentu saja ia mengenali orang itu, Himuro Tetsuya, mengingat ia beberapa kali melihatnya di majalah yang sama dengan Ryouta. Begitu pula dengan beberapa selebritis lain yang tampak tersebar di dalam ruangan. Kalau Yukio tau tempat ini akan penuh orang-orang terkenal begini, ia mungkin akan menolak ajakan Ryouta.

"Yukio-saaan, apa itu artinya menurutmu aura model Tatsuyacchi lebih besar dariku?" protes Ryouta. Himuro, yang tampaknya tidak asing dengan rengekan Ryouta, hanya tertawa.

"Jangan konyol, Ryouta. Semua orang tau seberapa besar pesonamu."

"Dan semua orang tau kau sedang berusaha merebut posisi nomor satu dariku, Tatsuyacchi."

"Oh ayolah, jangan mengatakannya seakan kau keberatan. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa tidak akan menarik jika tidak ada tantangan?"

Yukio mengenali kilatan di mata Ryouta, kilatan yang memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan pemuda cantik di depan mereka itu benar. Ia hanya menaikkan alis, tidak mengerti mengenai persaingan di antara dua orang yang terlihat dekat itu.

"Maa, duduklah dan cicipi coklat-coklat kebanggaan _Christian Constant _sementara kupanggilkan Atsushi," Himuro kembali tersenyum seraya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong.

"Ah, kalau Murasakicchi masih repot lebih baik tidak usah, Tatsuyacchi. Dia pasti masih harus menyapa banyak orang 'kan?"

"Percayalah, dia akan sangat berterima kasih kalau aku memberikannya alasan untuk menghindari semua orang-orang itu," ujar Himuro pelan. "Lagipula Atsushi sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan Kasamatsu-san. Dia sangat suka coklat bon bon buatanmu, Kasamatsu-san."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melempar sebuah kerlingan pada Yukio sebelum menghilang di antara kerumunan, dengan efektif mengabaikan senyuman bangga yang mengembang di wajah Ryouta. Menuruti saran Himuro, kedua pemuda itu akhirnya mencicipi coklat-coklat yang ditawarkan _Christian Constant_.

Coklat yang dibumbui dengan sari bunga masih menjadi ciri khas dari cabang _Christian Constant _ini, begitu pula dengan menu makan siang yang mereka tawarkan. Yukio memutuskan untuk memesan _ganache verbena_ dan _jasmine souffle_ mereka. Harus diakui bahwa perpaduan coklat premium dan sari bunga buatan tangan di toko ini tidak kalah dengan yang di Paris sana, begitu juga dengan bentuk coklatnya yang menarik. Kekenyalan dan aroma _marshmallow_ buatan mereka pun tidak kalah, membuatnya membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika dicampur dengan segelas coklat panas. Ryouta juga tampak menikmati _truffle _mereka.

Yang tidak disangkanya, adalah bahwa yang membuat coklat-coklat ini adalah seorang pemuda dengan tinggi mencapai 2 meter dan muka yang terlihat malas.

"Malam, Kise-chin, Kasamatsu-san," sapanya seraya menduduki kursi kosong di sebelah kanan Kasamatsu.

Himuro menghela napas berat melihat kelakuannya. "Atsushi, kau seharusnya memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu."

"Hmm? Tapi aku capek," protesnya.

Himuro sudah hendak melayangkan protes lain, tetapi Kasamatsu memutuskan untuk menengahi. "Tidak apa, Himuro-san. Salam kenal, aku Kasamatsu Yukio."

"Un. Murasakibara Atsushi. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kisechin sering kali membicarakanmu."

Yukio melirik Ryouta dari sudut matanya. "Kuharap dia tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh."

Protes Ryouta dihiraukan oleh Yukio, sementara ia telah memasuki diskusi intensif mengenai coklat dengan _pettisiere_ berambut ungu di sampingnya. Ryouta yang merasa diabaikan, memutuskan untuk menumpahkan keluhannya pada Himuro.

Percakapan di meja mereka berlangsung selama beberapa puluh menit, sebelum akhirnya Murasakibara meminta Himuro mengijinkannya memakan jatah coklatnya, dan Yukio memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya mereka pulang.

"Mampirlah lagi kapan-kapan, Kasamatsu-san, Kise-chin."

"Atsushi, kau tidak seharusnya bilang begitu."

"Kenapa memangnya, Muro-chin?"

Himuro menghela napas, sementara Yukio dan Ryouta hanya tertawa ringan.

"Kami pasti akan mampir lagi, ya kan, Yukio-san?"

"Ya, dan akan kubawakan coklat bon bon untukmu nanti, Murasakibara."

Tak lama kemudian keduanya telah melaju di jalanan Ginza yang masih tetap ramai meskipun malam telah larut.

**.**

"...-san? Yukio-san!"

"Huh? Ada apa, Ryouta?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," Ryouta mengernyitkan dahi, meskipun pandangannya masih tetap ke arah jalanan. "Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Yukio-san."

"Tidak ada."

Jawabannya meluncur terlalu cepat, dan Ryouta tau bahwa itu adalah bohong.

"Yukio-san." _Jangan bohong padaku, _Yukio mendengar kata tak terucap itu.

"Maaf, Ryouta, hanya hal kecil kok. Lupakan saja."

Ryouta diam, tidak percaya akan hal itu tetapi juga tidak memaksa.

"Apa menurutmu Murasakibara akan membuat pastri 'Sonia Rykiel' versinya sendiri nanti?" tanya Yukio dengan nada bercanda, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

Ryouta mendengus, tapi kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Pastinya. Dan kurasa Murasakicchi akan menamainya 'Himuro Tatsuya'."

Yukio melemparkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang tengah menyetir itu dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Himuro dan Murasakibara...?"

"Yep, mereka bersama."

"Oh...". Yukio merasa bodoh tidak menyadarinya lebih awal, melihat bagaimana kedekatan keduanya.

"Yukio-senpai."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak menyukai toko Murasakicchi?"

"Wha—apa yang membuatmu berpikiran bodoh begitu, Ryouta."

"Dahimu berkerut sedari kita keluar dari sana tadi, Yukio-san."

Yukio terdiam, menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. Ia tidak ingin Ryouta mengira ia membenci toko coklat itu, tidak, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin mengatakan alasan bodohnya.

Ryouta tetap diam, menunggu.

"Aku hanya... sedikit merasa khawatir," jawabnya pada akhirnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar Ryouta tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Khawatir?"

Tanpa melihat pun Yukio tau bahwa kedua alis Ryouta sedang ditekuk. Ia bisa mendengar itu dalam suaranya.

"Uh, kau sadar bahwa aura toko Murasakibara benar-benar mengingatkanmu pada aura Paris—aura rumahmu, bukan? Dan disana ada teman-temanmu. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kau akan lebih menyukai berada disana—"

"—Yukio-san," Ryouta memotongnya dengan cepat, nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf, membuat Yukio terlonjak di kursinya. "Daripada kau mendapat pikiran bodoh itu?"

Yukio merasa urat di dahinya berkedut. Ia tahu itu memang pemikiran bodoh, tapi mendengar Ryouta yang mengatakan itu membuatnya merasa makin bodoh, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Mau seberapa banyak pun toko coklat yang ada disini maupun di Paris, toko Yukio-san tetap akan jadi favoritku. Ah, bukan, yang benar adalah, mau bagaimanapun juga tempat favoritku adalah di sisi Yukio-san. Tentu, kampung halamanku, tempat keluarga tinggal adalah Paris, tetapi 'rumahku' adalah di sisi Yukio-san. Jadi tolong jangan mengatakan hal macam itu lagi, karena itu sama saja dengan meragukan perasaanku padamu."

Untuk beberapa saat Yukio tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya seakan kaku, tenggorokannya terasa panas, dan ia cukup yakin bahwa pipinya telah merona merah.

"Maaf," ujarnya dengan suara tercekat, "dan terima kasih, Ryouta."

Ryouta hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, senyuman yang menyiratkan beribu kata yang tak dapat terucap.

**.**

**fin**

**.**


End file.
